Yuyuko Saigyouji
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺　幽々子 Saigyouji Yuyuko) is the main antagonist of Perfect Cherry Blossom. She's the ghost "princess" head of Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld, the shrine of the Netherworld. In life, before she became a ghost, she was the head of the Saigyouji clan. Possessing the powerful ability to manipulate departed souls, after this power developed into the ability to kill anything, Yuyuko was overwhelmed by the power of her ability and, terrified, she committed suicide. She was buried under the Saigyou Ayakashi, sealing away its blossoms, and she returned as a ghost, incapable of vanishing or reincarnating as long as the seal still stands. A thousand years later, Yuyuko has long forgotten of her past and grows curious of the girl she hears is buried underneath the tree. To satisfy her curiosity, she sought to unearth and revive this mysterious corpse and break the Saigyou's seal to see its blossoms, unaware that the corpse was her own. Without the seal and with the resurrection of her old body, she would've ceased to exist as she does now, and so all of her efforts failed due to an unconscious sense of self-preservation. Power and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Yuyuko Saigyouji Age: At least 1000 Years Old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Ghost, Ghost Princess, Spirit of Kasho Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transcendent Ghost Physiology and Spirit Physiology, Undead Physiology, Enhanced Fanmanship, Counter, Combination Attacks, Flight, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8), Reliant Immortality, Super Eating, Soul Manipulation (As shown here.), Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, 4th Wall Awareness, Intangibility, Invisibility, Resurrection, Non-Corporeal, Death Manipulation (As shown here.), Death Inducement, Death-Force Manipulation, Death Magic, Death-Force Attacks, Death Field Projection, Possession, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect intangible beings.), Limited Sealing (Her body was used to seal Saigyou Ayakashi.), Existence Link, Durability Negation (Has the ability to end the life of any living being, from humans to Youkai. No resistance is permitted against this ability, and there are no exceptions in who it affects.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Reigns Netherworld which is bigger than Hell which is 39,000 yojana in size which is calculated to be 273,000 km in size.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Dwarf Star Level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Planetary with her ability (She has control of all the spirits in the Netherworld, a place larger than Hell, which is 200, 000 kilometers in height, and she was able to weaken the Netherworld's barrier.) Intelligence: Genius (Reigned and Managed the entirety of Netherworld for at least 1000 years. Able to figure out the culprits behind the events of Ten Desires long before Reimu or any protagonist does. Figured out the mastermind in the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody before Yukari does and even understood her "demands" for her without any hints in the events of Silent Sinner in Blue thus should be comparable to her.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note ''':Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Yuyuko manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others '''Standard Equipment: Her Fan and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Death Powers': Has the ability to end the life of any living being, from humans to Youkai. No resistance is permitted against this ability, and there are no exceptions in who it affects. It's a simple and exceptionally powerful ability. *'Manipulating departed souls': Can manipulate ghosts and spirits, and its a power she has possessed even when she was alive. While the specifics of this ability are unknown, it allows her to manage the Netherworld and control the flow of departed spirits. She can also use them in fights and as danmaku. Skill Cards *'All Things Wandering': A ring of ghosts appear around her and then rise up slowly. *'Dance of the Butterfly Dream': Can steps forward and spins, attacking with both of her fans. *'Ghostly Butterfly': Can releases ghostly bullets that transform into butterflies and home in on her opponent. *'Gifts to the Deceased': Can jumps into the air, grabs her opponent, and throws them to the ground. *'Lance of the Swallowtail Crest': Can fires a piercing blast of concentrated mist that leaves butterflies spreading in its wake. *'Land of Death': A swarm of ghosts flies towards her opponent. *'Lights of the Unborn': Can fires a laser that branches into five separate beams. *'Reverse Screens': Can backflips away from her opponent, scattering cherry blossom petals behind her. *'Sense of Elegance': Can spins in place and slashes her opponent with her fans. *'Sphere Bloom': Can sweeps her hand, whipping scattering beads of light at her opponent that shift into falling cherry blossoms. *'Spirit-Luring Nectar': Can creates a floating orb that attracts spirits. *'Spirits that Died Well': Can sends ghosts that drift forwards before turning into lasers, firing at her opponent. Spell Cards *'Butterfly Sign "Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Butterfly Crest"': A large fan opens up behind her and fires a wall of beams and butterflies forwards. *'Cherry Blossom Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom"': Can focuses, and then step forwards and swings her fan upwards, releasing a massive wall of energy. *'Deadly Butterfly "Eternal Sleep in Dreamland"': Can unleashes a storm of butterfly danmaku that spiral around her. *'Death Sign "Ghastly Dream"': Can releases a ring of butterflies that fly around her, going further and further. *'Ghostly Elegance "Light Trap of Passing Away"': Can summons a ring of ghosts that slowly close in on her opponent from all directions. *'Lifespan "Ticket to the Ageless Land"': Can sends ghosts to plague her opponent, which slowly around them and disappear one by one, ticking down to a final, sinister impact. *'Lost Again "Gensokyo's Rise from Yomi"': Ghosts flood from below her opponent's feet, trapping them in place and swarming them. *'Nether Sign "Path to Yomotsu-Hirasaka"': Able to opening up a passage to the land of the dead, she summons a small swarm of ghosts that fly all around. *'"Resurrection Butterfly"': Can fires sweeping lasers from beneath her while releasing swarms of spirit butterflies. *'Spirit Butterfly "In the Moment When a Butterfly's Wings Flap"': Can releases a wall of spirit butterflies that attack her opponent from all directions. *'Spirit Sign "Ageless Dream"': Can sends forth a ghost that latches onto her opponent and curses them, draining their strength. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Leaders Category:Princesses Category:Bosses Category:Tricksters Category:Wise Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fan Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers